The present invention relates to a method for synchronizing the recordings of two video cameras which are operated in parallel for the three-dimensional representation of an image sequence, in particular, of two digitally recording video recorders. The present invention likewise relates to a system for implementing this method.
In the domain of professional film and video recordings, cameras are known which permit parallel recording of image sequences via two equally oriented lenses. The synchronization of the cameras and of the projectors is carried out electronically, requiring a corresponding outlay. Due to the high financial outlay, these systems are not suitable for the private user, especially because the handling of the complex systems requires appropriate training.